Dolores sospechosos
by Azulitahp
Summary: Necesitaba levantarse a tiempo para ir a buscar a su novia... pero esos ruidos lo distrajeron y quería matar a su mejor amigo por pervertir a su hermanita. Feliz cumpleaños Anatripotter.


**Cómo pasa el tiempo... ayer eras una recién graduada del colegio y hoy pasamos a ser una señora de las cinco décadas... Jajjajaja **

**Bueno, un regalo de mí parte bastante modesto que espero te guste, no está de más repetir lo que te decía ayer por nuestro medio... Si llegaste hasta acá con cada una de las experiencias vividas, quizás algunas mejores que otras, pero sin duda todas ellas te han hecho la persona que eres ahora, una amiga tremenda, confiable, divertida, un poco loca... etc,etc... **

**Está de más decir que estaré ahí siempre... y mucho sentimentalismo, verdad? **

**anda a leer yegua! **

**Feliz cumpleaños! **

* * *

**Dolores sospechosos. **

― Harry, di que sí...

― Ya te dije que no ― Respondió cansino.

― Pero ya no aguanto más.

― Ginny no seas pesada, solo falta una semana y no me hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor.

― ¿Más difíciles? ― Inquirió molesta. Harry la miró a los ojos, ambos acababan de bajar de las escobas. Era una tradición entre los dos, que cuando podían realizar, volaban en las mañanas antes del desayuno cuando Harry pasaba la noche en la Madriguera... en la habitación de Ron.

― Cariño...

― ¡No! a estas alturas te vas a quedar sin novia y por consiguiente ¡sin esposa!

― ¡Ya Ginny! Es una semana y luego podremos...

― ¿No me deseas verdad? Es ese el problema ― Llegaron a la cocina y subieron a la habitación de Ginny, Harry la seguía.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir esa estupidez Ginevra?

― ¡Pues tú me haces pensar eso! No te puedo acariciar cuando te beso porque me alejas y corres espantado, si te parezco un esperpento deberías... ― Harry no dejó que continuara, la besó con tanta pasión que la arrinconó en la pared de la habitación y ella respondió a la par con la euforia del momento. Una mano de Harry recorrió con desenfreno su cintura, ella gimió en su boca ― No soportaré que me rechaces Harry... para por favor ― Resopló frustrada.

― Te amo, eres la mujer más hermosa aún sosteniendo esa escoba vieja ― Le sonrió y ella se ruborizó, desvió su mirada a aquella brillante que la deslumbraba cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban.

― Harry estoy desesperada por hacer el amor contigo...

― Yo también ― Susurró cerca del oído de la pelirroja y se deleitó en escuchar un gemido ― Pero falta tan poco corazón, quiero hacer eso bien, hemos esperado tanto...

― Hace muchos años estoy lista para ti ― Dijo tímidamente y él le sonrió.

― Y yo para ti, pero quiero que ese día sea especial, hacer para ti que tanta espera valga la pena...

― Hoy o en una semana será igualmente especial ― Repuso ella triste.

― Ginny será la primera vez de los dos, no creas que estoy desesperado por sentirte, por amarte, cada vez que me besas debo recordar que aún no es el momento y ¡Diablos! Eres tan malditamente sexy y excitante todo el tiempo que siento que moriré quemado ― Ella sonrió y lo acarició.

― ¿En serio piensas eso?

― Ginny si te pedí matrimonio tan pronto es para hacerte el amor...

― ¿Solo por eso?

― Es una de las grandes razones.

― ¿Cuáles son las otras?

― Te amo, te amo y te amo ― Ella volvió a sonreír y Harry suspiró.

― ¿Entonces te pasan las mismas cosas que a mí cuando me tocas?

― ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ― Ginny enrojeció, lo miró a los ojos avergonzada.

― Cuando me tocas en zonas prohibidas yo... siento como mis... bragas se mojan, Harry ― Él cerró los ojos y tragó en seco dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny intentando calmar la respiración. Si seguían con esa conversación su plan romántico se iría a la mierda ― ¿A ti qué te pasa? ― Susurró Ginny. Harry alzó la vista, la miro unos segundos y la besó profundamente... en segundos el beso fue pasión pura. Tomó una mano de su novia y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, ella lo miró impresionada y ahogó un gemido.

― Se... para ― Dijo jadeante

― Es duro... y grande ― Harry la miró a los ojos, ella movió su mano y él dejó de pensar ― ¡Rayos Harry es muy grande!

― Es todo tuyo...

― Ya lo creo, quiero que esto me de muchos hijos ― Dijo ella sonriendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Desabotonó el pantalón de Harry y él se tensó ― No te preocupes, una semana más respetaré tu plan romántico... solo quiero echar un vistazo ― Bajó con lentitud la cremallera del pantalón y jadeó impactada ― ¡Ay Dios mío santísimo señor venerado!

― No sabía que fueras tan religiosa ― Sonrió Harry.

― Yo tampoco... pero a "tu cosa" hay que hacerle un altar y rezar de rodillas ― Harry rió fuerte y le dio un beso corto en la comisura de los labios.

― Te amo...

― Yo tamb... ¡Auch!

***o*o*o***

Ron acababa de despertar y mientras se desperezaba en la cama recordó que esa mañana debía ir a buscar a Hermione al ministerio. Ella había acudido a una charla con diferentes ministros de magia a Francia y esa mañana su novia por fin llegaba. Se levantó de un salto, escogió su ropa y fue directo hasta el baño, pero mucho antes de que llegara a su destino un quejido le llamó la atención, venía desde la habitación de su hermana, decidió acercarse y apoyar la oreja en la puerta... se quedó petrificado y el color lo abandonó.

― ¡Harry me duele!

― No es para tanto, cariño...

― Ya veremos si dices lo mismo si te meten...

― Ginny solo es...

― ¡Ay me duele, no seas tan brusco! ― Las orejas de Ron rápidamente se pusieron rojas.

― Si te mueves te dolerá más.

― ¡Ay sácala de una vez!

― Mi amor, no puedo.

― Me duele... ― Lloriqueó ― Se pone rojo ¡Harry!

― Cariño, no grites, despertarás a todos con tus alaridos ¡Qué exagerada que eres! ― Ron escuchó un golpe y se alegró que su hermana se defendiera de ese bruto y acosador que era su amigo.

― ¡Ahhhh sí! ¡Sí, oh sí! ― Ron dio un respingo ― Chúpalo, me va a sangrar ― Demandó ella, Ron sacudió la cabeza y por unos momentos se quedó paralizado observando la madera de la puerta. En el momento en que iba a reaccionar y abrir la puerta ésta se abrió y dejó ver la figura de su hermana menor sonriendo feliz ― ¡Buenos días Ronald! ― Ella pasó por su lado y pudo escuchar como bajó las escaleras corriendo. Miró a Harry y vio horrorizado como se subía la cremallera del pantalón.

― Ron ¿No se te hace tarde para ir a buscar a Hermione? ― Ron lo miró boquiabierto mientras Harry se arreglaba la ropa.

― ¿Qué mierda hacías con mi hermanita aquí? ― Harry sonrió.

― Solo unos minutos solos, sabes que con todo esto de la boda Ginny está un poco abrumada y ocupada en varias cosas... el tiempo entre los dos es escaso...

― ¿Si pedazo de idiota y es por eso que le estás corriendo mano anticipadamente?

― ¿Eh?

― No respetaste la casa de mis padres y escuché los alaridos de satisfacción de Ginny hace unos segundos, ¡Fue el "Oh sí" más repugnante de mi vida! ― Espetó furioso, Harry sonrió divertido.

― ¿Qué estás pensando?

― ¡En ti y mi hermana corriéndose manos como locos!

― No pasó nada de eso idiota, le estaba sacando una astilla que se enterró en su dedo mientras sostenía su escoba...

― Claro, y tú querrías enterrarle otra cosa...

― No te imaginas cuanto ― Susurró.

― ¡Ey! ya deja de decir eso.

― Bueno, te deberías acostumbrar, ella será mi esposa y no solo le meteré mano, también ella lo hará conmigo y todo será legalmente.

― Entonces le metiste mano ahora...

― Sí, ¡Es decir no!

― Más te vale Potter...

― Ella me metió mano.

― ¡Falta una semana! ¿No se pueden controlar? ― Preguntó malhumorado.

― Sí, una semana aunque con una hermana como la que tienes es difícil lograr controlar mis ganas de...

― No lo quiero oír.

― Cierto. No lo quieres oír.

― Si no hubiese sido por esa astilla yo jamás habría escuchado todo esto, se me revuelve el estómago...

― Si te revolverá algo más... estás atrasado en media hora, Hermione te va a matar.

― ¡Puta y jodida astilla! ― Exclamó Ron bajando las escaleras corriendo. Harry rió, se revolvió el cabello. Estaba feliz, en ese momento él era feliz... y en una semana lo sería doblemente o triplemente si pensaba en la noche de bodas, sí, definitivamente él era feliz.

* * *

**Nada más que decir, espero que disfrutaras este malogrado shot, pero fue escrito con mucho cariño! **

**Gracias como siempre por la ayuda a Susy, Karla y Yaz! **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YEGUUA! **

**te quiero! ;)**

**Actualiza de una vez hermana perdida! **


End file.
